I Must Not Chase the Boys
by nyislandersgirl
Summary: Misty, May, and Dawn each have their own respective crushes. The only problem? None of their friends or family seem to understand, and they're trying to make the girls something they're not. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Penguinshipping! *ON HIATUS*


**Okay, so I know I've been writing my other fic (The Secret of Entei) but I feel like I need to write something lighter as I write that one. So, I came up with this! ^^ The story is based off a song that I was (admittedly) obbsessed with as a kid. It's called "I Must Not Chase the Boys" by a Sweedish girl group called Play. That being said, this is NOT a song fic. The story is simply inspired by the song, and the chapters will be titled after lyrics from the song. Each girl is also associated with some lyrics from the song, which will come into play later on.**

**Now, with that out of the way, DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Pokemon. None of it.**

**Also, for anyone who's interested, ages for this story are as follows:**

**Misty: 15**

**May: 13**

**Dawn: 11**

**Daisy: 20**

**Violet: 19**

**Lily: 18**

**Tracey: 18**

**Max: 10**

**Noelle: 17**

**Ash: 15**

**Drew: 13**

**Kenny: 11**

**

* * *

**

(Misty's POV)

I just don't understand.

My sisters are, by far, the worst behaved girls I've ever met. As children, they broke everything in sight. They would steal our mother's make up. They would fight viciously; pulling one another's hair and hiding each other's dolls. But other times, they would band together like the best of friends, leaving me out of everything of course.

As teenagers, nothing much had changed for them. Their acts had just become more…adult. They would go to parties all night long, drinking and making out with any boy in sight. Just the thought of it disgusted me. Their outfits were also fairly revealing, even more so than my own. And once they pointed out I was hardly dressed at all, I changed my entire wardrobe in hopes that no one would think I was trying to dress like them.

While all of this greatly agitated me, I realized that there was something that bothered me more than all of these conflicts combined.

I was now fifteen years old, and according to many people, becoming more beautiful than my sisters with each passing day. It drove them insane, and of course I didn't believe it. It couldn't have been true; not after years of being called a scrawny little runt. At this point in my life, I thought my sisters would tease me relentlessly for not "acting" like a teenager. I didn't drink, or go to parties. I'd never had a boyfriend, let alone even _kissed _a boy. I'd had opportunities, of course, but I had absolutely no intention of taking them. There was only one boy I wanted, and as much as I didn't want to believe it, he probably didn't want me in the same way.

But the most surprising thing about all of this? My sisters _encouraged _me to not act like a teenager. They were constantly threatening me now that if they ever caught me with a boy, I'd never see the light of day again.

And that's what my biggest problem was. How could I be _expected _not to act like a typical teenager when it's all _they _did?

I couldn't help but to wonder if my sisters might have turned out better with my parents around. They were still alive, but had essentially decided to ditch us in favor of a major research trip for my father. I haven't seen them in person since I was eight, and whenever they called (which was typically three or four times a year) the conversation only lasted for about ten minutes. We had nothing to talk about. They were no longer involved in our lives, and to be perfectly honest, I was infuriated with the both of them.

I sat up from my bed, stretching out my now numb arms and legs. Laying there and thinking all these things over seemed foolish, in retrospect. Thinking like that was just something I did when I had nothing better to do. And I honestly didn't, seeing as a gym challenger hadn't come around the entire week.

"Azu?" Azurill slowly opened her eyes, bouncing her tail up and down. She had been napping on my bed's sun drenched pillow, and was finally waking up.

"Hello sleepy head," I cooed lovingly, "did you have a nice nap?"

"Zu!" Azurill leapt up now, nodding happily.

I giggled and scooped the little water type up, cuddling it close to my chest, "come on now. Let's go see what's going on down stairs."

I skipped down the steps, Azurill chirping happily in my arms. The first thing I saw was Lily, parked in front of the video phone, chatting away.

_Probably some guy she just met yesterday, _I thought acidly, rolling my eyes. After my little brainstorming session, I'd decided that enough was enough with my sisters. It was time to take control.

"Lily, get up!" I snapped, "some other people might like to use the phone you know."

No response.

"LILY!"

She finally snapped around, bright pink tresses flying around her, "like, shut _up _Misty! I'm trying to have a conversation here!"

"Well end it," I responded through gritted teeth, "I need to use the phone."

"Who are_ you_ going to call?" She snickered, "your nonexistent boyfriend?"

"Azu!" Azurill cried unhappily, threatening to unleash a bubble beam attack straight at Lily's face. I placed a reassuring hand on Azurill's little head, and the aqua mouse closed its tiny mouth.

"It's none of your business who I'm gonna call," I growled, "now, get up."

"In a minute," she narrowed her eyes, "this is, like, an important conversation."

_It totally isn't, _I sighed inwardly.

"Oh, but Misty, someone, like, left a message for you."

"Who?" I asked incredulously.

"Like…that kid. What's his name? OH! Ash."

My heart stopped. I needed to hear that message. _Now._

Looking down, I whispered, "Azurill. Use bubble beam." Azurill grinned devilishly and unleashed the attack straight at Lily.

**(May's POV)**

"Hey Dad, here's the Pokémon medicine you asked for."

My father looked up from his work, smiling at the remedy in my hand, and grinning even more boldly at the sight of my face.

"Thank you baby girl!" He chirped so joyfully he was practically singing. I showed him a weak smile and handed over the bottle. As he took it into his own fingers, he leaned down and gave me a kiss atop my head.

"Dad!" I moaned.

"Sorry sweetheart," he apologized playfully before returning to his work. With his back turned, I rolled my eyes and hurried out of the room, hands held firmly behind my back.

I could never understand why my parents _still _treated me like a baby! I'm thirteen years old now, which is _almost _an adult. Well, in my world anyway. But it's still closer than being a kid. That's why I could never understand why they were so desperate to send me off on my Pokémon journey, which I didn't even want to go on in the first place. Of course, I learned to love it, and now Pokémon were my whole world! Well, other than a certain grassy locked boy…

_Drew. _He was so cute, although quite egotistical at times. Travelling throughout Johto with him had been a dream come true, although Harley had a habit of ruining everything. Every time Drew and I came even remotely close to revealing our true feelings, Harley would interrupt, and Drew would seem to forget the _entire_ moment. I, however, couldn't. I'd never be able to.

But I suppose it doesn't matter. My parents would never approve of me having a boyfriend. They'd definitely say I'm too young, even though I think I'm at a perfect age for my first love. I can also guarantee that they'd absolutely _hate _Drew. His '_I'm so much better than you' _attitude would turn most people off very quickly, and I know it would tick my parents off even faster. I could always try and convince them to give him a chance, but I doubt they'd listen to me.

Maybe I should just get used to being alone until I'm thirty…

As I pondered this sad thought, the sound of the telephone ringing brought me back to reality. No one else was around, seeing as Dad was busy treating his Pokémon, Mom was out shopping, and Max was on his journey. I was the only one who could answer it.

I glided over to the video phone, raising the receiver to my ear and flipping the screen on.

"Hello?" I greeted sweetly.

"May?"

My chest and stomach began to flutter simultaneously. Could it be? I raised my eyes, which had instantly lowered, back to the screen, and the fluttering grew stronger.

"Drew?" I whispered.

"No, I'm Santa Claus," he droned teasingly.

"Hey!" I snapped, face turning red, "don't you patronize me!"

"I would never do such a thing," he flicked a strand of green hair out of his equally green eyes. It was so cute when he did that.

"Could've fooled me," I grunted, quick to cover my true feelings, "what do you want Drew?"

"You don't sound like you're in any mood to talk," Drew rolled his eyes, "maybe I'll just call back later."

"NO!" I cried, all too quickly. Drew smirked, and I pouted, angry to have fallen off course.

"Anyway," Drew continued, fighting off a little chuckle, "I was just calling to let you know I'm back in Hoenn."

My heart went from a simple flutter to a painful pounding. After we had returned from Johto, I'd decided to stay home for awhile, but Drew had gone with his family to their vacation home on Fortune Island.

"And…?" I managed to choke.

Drew giggled again and continued, "I'd like to see you."

My face began to burn even more, and my gaze turned downward again, "wow Drew. Uh…"

"May?" Dad called out. I heard the sound of footsteps, and realized he was heading straight for the kitchen. If he caught me on the phone with a _boy, _I was dead.

"Drew, I need to call you back!" I yelped.

"Huh?" Drew raised his brow. I quickly slammed the phone down, Drew's face evaporating from the screen. With it, my heart fell, but it was for the best. Just two seconds later, Dad was in the room.

"There you are," he grinned, "I was just wondering if you could help me with some stuff in the gym."

"Uh, sure Dad," I offered another fake smile, "no problem."

"Thanks baby," he nodded once and headed back towards the gym. _Baby. _I groaned and gently hit my head against the desk.

* * *

**(Dawn's POV)**

"Alright Bellossom, use magical leaf!"

I watched with sparkling eyes as Bellossom began to spin around gracefully, becoming surrounded by glittering leaves. They swirled around the flower Pokémon like a tornado, spreading twinkles all around its small, green body. Next to me, Piplup chirped with delight, clapping his little wings.

"Now, finish it off with leaf blade!"

"Bell!"

Bellossom unleashed a circle of sharp, razor like leaves, which easily cut through the dazzling magical leaf attack. Both the leaf blade and magical leaf imploded on impact, creating an ever brighter glow than before. The sparkles fell around Bellossom, who ended the appeal with a sweet little curtsey.

"Great job Bellossom!" Noelle, Bellossom's owner, cheered.

"Bell! Bell!" Bellossom leapt up happily.

"Noelle, that was _amazing!_" I clapped my hands and smiled boldly at the older girl. She was one of my mother's best students, and one of my closest friends. I had always looked up to Noelle, and relied on her for a lot of things.

"Thanks Dawn!" Noelle smiled back, giving a little nod, "Bellossom and I have been working really hard on that appeal!"

"Bell," Bellossom agreed. Piplup jumped down in front of the grass type and began squeaking out compliments, much to Bellossom's glee.

"Are you going to use it in a contest any time soon?"

Noelle nodded her head more vigorously this time, "yeah! There's one coming up in Jubilife City, and I want to show it off there. Especially because my boyfriend will be in the audience."

"You have a boyfriend?" I asked with wide eyes. I wasn't surprised that Noelle _had _a boyfriend, because she was really pretty and sweet, but she'd never told me about him. In fact, she'd never even hinted at having a boyfriend.

"Uh-huh. His name is John. He's really cool."

I smiled at this. The thought of having a boyfriend seemed awesome to me.

"Do you have a crush on anyone Dawn?"

Shock once again appeared on my face. I stared at Noelle for a moment, who in turn raised a playful eyebrow.

"Oh, uh…well…"

"Noelle dear, could you help me with something?" Mom called from the upstairs window. I couldn't help but to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Sure thing Johanna!" Noelle yelled back. She turned to me and added with a wink, "We'll talk later Dawn."

"Okay, sounds good," I smiled weakly. Watching as Noelle ran off, I groaned and sat back down on the wooden bench in the garden. Piplup jumped back next to me, having been left alone after Bellossom followed dutifully after her owner.

"Pip?" He tilted his head curiously. I realized he could probably tell I was feeling a little troubled.

"I'm fine Piplup!" I waved a weary hand, "no need to worry."

"Lup," Piplup nodded, stretching out by my side to rest in the sun. I giggled and scratched the prideful little thing's head.

The truth was I _did _have a crush. I couldn't help but to think of the boy as handsome, sweet, and absolutely adorable. I couldn't call it full blown love, at least not yet, but I definitely had a crush on him.

My only problem? Telling Noelle could end up being a _huge _mistake.

* * *

**How was that? I hate writing first chapters, heh. Anyway, please leave any and all reviews! I read each one, and it'll help me decide if I should continue on with this story ^^**


End file.
